Restraint, Please
Episode of Red Life. Plot Corey and his friends are planning a trip to a waterpark to celebrate the anniversary of the day Grojband was created. They reminisce over the foundation of the band, but Laney, Kin and Kon wind up cringing over it, to Corey's confusion. Suddenly, Corey receives a phone call from a familiar individual, asking what he and his friends have planned. Corey reveals that for the band's anniversary, he decided to invite everyone associated with Grojband, including their former rhythm guitarist Toni. Laney, Kin and Kon exit the garage to talk about the situation. Each of them recall how much they hated Toni. A flashback plays, displaying the second month the band was formed. The band was able to keep it together during a performance, but off-stage, tensions were clear between Toni, Laney, Kin and Kon, especially between the former two. Toni would belittle, tease and annoy Laney at any chance she got. It got to the point where Laney was willing to leave the band, but changed her mind when she began to develop a crush on Corey and decided to instead trick Corey into firing Toni by framing her for eating his lunch. Back in real time, Corey reveals that Toni will be coming by in an hour, and Kin and Kon manage to get out of it by the former breaking his tailbone. Laney is unable to come up with a convincing excuse to leave, so she decides to barricade herself in the bathroom. An hour passes and Toni arrives. Laney decides to play it cool, assuming Toni has changed. The three go to the waterpark, and Laney and Toni go to a massive waterslide. Laney is reluctant to go down it, and it prompts Toni to tell others waiting in line that Laney is cowardly. She wants to push Toni down the slide, but decides not to stoop down to her level. Unfortunately, Toni does Laney's idea and is thrown down the slide. Things only get worse when Corey tells Toni about the time he lost his lucky guitar pick, and Toni spins it to make it seem like Laney's at fault since she was with him when it happened. Laney tries to explain herself, but is stopped when Toni pulls the sides of her shorts. Humiliated and angered, Laney runs off and proclaims that she wants nothing to do with either of them ever again. We cut to Trina and her friends, who're there to celebrate Grojband's anniversary as it means that Corey and his friends would be too busy to mess with Trina and they're free to do what they want. They find Laney crying in the changing stalls and she tells them about what happened. Trina suggests that Laney should pull a prank on Corey and Toni, but Laney doesn't want to do it as she still cares about Corey. She decides to go talk to him, but is shocked to find he and Toni are sharing a kiss. Laney promptly runs back to Corey's house and fills out a resignation form. The next day, Corey is sprucing up his guitar, wondering where his friends are. He doesn't notice Laney's resignation form due to Toni snatching it prior. Trina arrives and gives an ambiguous idea regarding why nobody showed up today. She prepares to drive to work, but Toni gets in front of her car, picks her nose and smears it on her hood, angering Trina. Trina drives off and Corey commends her on the job since he likes to rag on her. Corey goes to get some soda, and Kate and Allie arrive to greet Corey. Toni proceeds to rag on Kate and Allie by claiming that they're in a relationship. After more ragging, the three get into a slap fight, which Corey sees and blames on Kate and Allie. In the evening, we cut to Trina at the drive-in. After allowing her friends access to the lot, Toni arrives and demands the projector to screen Rise of the Planet of the Apes, which he does, much to the annoyance of Trina and co.. Everyone gathers at Estus' shack, as it's the only sanctuary they know of from Toni. Each agree that Toni needs to get out of their lives, and they feel the only way to do so is for them to ruin her ties with Corey. The girls send Corey an invite to a taste-testing competition. He attends and the girls put a blindfold on him, as well as weak earplugs. Toni arrives and, assuming Corey won't notice, annoys everyone, and ultimately reveals her true intentions of driving off all girls because she considers herself the be the most dominant of them all. Hearing everything, Corey breaks all ties with Toni. Laney is uncertain if she should continue being with Corey, but Trina encourages her to do it, and she promptly gives Corey a kiss. Mina destroys Laney's resignation form and she, Trina and the rest of her friends decide to go back to the waterpark. During the credits, we see that Kin has recovered, but promptly breaks his tailbone again after slipping on a mopped floor. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory, Kate * Robbie Rist: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Amber Hood: Allie * Liliana Mumy: Toni * Dave Willis: Estus Trivia * Allie exclaims "Can you hear me?", a reference to a line stated in Ape Escape by Natalie, a character Amber Hood played. Hood portrayed Allie and Natalie. Quotes * At the drive-in. ** Trina: "First she streams that misanthropic mess of a movie and now she made the projectionist lose trust in me!? Could I be humiliated any further!?" (steps in a bucket of chili fries) "Whatever." * Laney confronting Corey and Toni ** Laney: "Come on, I just didn't see it!" ** Corey: "That's the biggest excuse I've ever heard! You need to look harder!" ** Laney: "And that's the problem right there! You tell everyone to do what you should've been doing in the first place! If you want to keep at it, do it with Toni!"